C'est la vie
by les enfoires
Summary: Two babies switch at birth and it's a whole life turned upside down. Add a relationship based on a lie, Tony, Gibbs and you obtain C'est la vie! First fanfic, hope you'll like it! Now beta-ed. Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

C'est la vie.

Summary: Tony is seeing a woman, a woman who could be the woman of his life. But she was also a woman with a big secret, a secret that could split up the team… How Gibbs will fit in all that?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just my story, Chris and Sam.

AN: That's my very first fic; English is not my native language. I'm French, so sorry for any weird phrasing. Be kind with this fic, please! Oh, if someone wants to beta this story, write me a PM :)

_Flashback are in italic_, 'thought' and "dialogue".

Chap 1.

Tony was looking at his watch; 17h28… 2 minutes and his weekend would begin. He was eager to get home in order to prepare everything for his guest.

Ziva sensing Tony's impatience couldn't hold back a remark.

"What Tony? You cannot wait for your date? A new bimbo to seduce for the night? Is she old enough?"

"Haha, very funny Ziva and why don't you mind your own business!" Tony replied, forcing a smile, Ziva's remark hurting him more then he would ever show.

Even though she wouldn't come out and say it, Ziva was worried; Tony was being secretive again. Gibbs too had noticed the change of comportment of his senior field agent these last weeks.

What they didn't know was that Tony meet The Woman, the one he was waiting for. When he saw her, it was like an epiphany. When they started to go out, he didn't want to ruin his new relationship, he became more serious, flirted less with other women.

He was happy with this girlfriend, he didn't have to wear his mask all the time, he didn't have to joke all the time, and he was more subsided.

And to protect his happiness, he didn't want the team to know yet. He wasn't ready for them knowing he was now in a mature relationship.

Christina was a beautiful woman of twenty-eight years old, who had a four-year-old son named Sam. Chris and Sam were having dinner tonight at Tony's. He has promised to make his famous dish for them, his pasta à la bolognaise.

Tonight they were celebrating their six-month anniversary; for Tony it was a record if you didn't count a badly handled undercover operation. So shutting down his computer, he wished everyone a good weekend before taking the elevator, leaving behind him a worried team.

"Why did you not say something, Gibbs? You know he is hiding something!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Because it's not our business. He's seeing someone, so let him." Gibbs was trying not to show his worry for the man he considered a son.

"Are you sure you're not a little jealous, Ziva?"

"Me jealous? You do not know what you talking about McGee!"

Gibbs sighed. "Come on, both of you. Shut down your computers and go home!"

"Yeah, boss."

"Alright Gibbs."

Later, Tony was at home, cooking his sauce à la bolognaise when Chris and Sam came through the door.

"Tonyyyyy!" Sam screamed, running toward Tony and hugging him around the legs. "Look what I did today at school! It's for you!" Sam showed him a drawing of some sort of superhero.

"Wow. It's for me? Thank you Sam, and what did you draw? A man with a cape, and is it a costume?"

"Yeah, it's you. You're a good cop, and you arrest bad people!"

"Well, I don't know what to say. Thank you Sam" Tony, being hit by a roller coaster of emotion, couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them in his life. "Why don't you go watch a DVD, eh?" Sam let go of him and run to the couch to watch some TV.

Chris was closing the door, smiling at them. Then, slowly, she walked to Tony, before embracing and kissing him.

"Hello, you."

"Hello, to you too."

"You know, you're also my superhero."

"Yeah?" Tony asked feeling a little embarrassed. "Happy anniversary, Chris!"

"Happy anniversary to you too. I can't believe it's been already six months."

"I know what you mean. How was your day?"

"It was okay, a little boring…."

"Well, let's forget about it, and spend a wonderful night together; Sam, you and me. The pasta à la bolognaise is almost done; we'll eat then we'll watch Toy Story 3 as promised to Sam."

"How romantic is that? That's no way to celebrate our anniversary. I'm sorry to impose Sam to you."

"Hey, you don't impose him to me, I love Sam, I love spending time with him! And when he'll be asleep, we'll celebrate our anniversary." Tony told her suggestively making her laugh.

"Hum…that's interesting."

Later in the night, Sam was fast asleep in the guest room, but it was more and more his room every time he spent the night at

Tony's.

Tony and Chris were cuddled on the couch, kissing.

"Do you remember our encounter?" Tony asked her.

Smiling although that particular subject always put her ill at ease, Chris replied, "Of course. You tried to seduce me with that old routine of yours."

"Maybe, but I did it right!" Tony retorted, laughing.

"Yeah, maybe…" Chris replied before kissing Tony passionately to shut him up.

'Please, make that Tony never find the truth about our first meeting'.

FLASHBACK

_Tony was getting a pizza at his favorite place when he saw her. She was in front of him, waiting for her command. So he approached her, using all his charm._

"_Hi. I know that it's over used, but I couldn't take my eyes of you. I need to know more about you or I'll die."_

_Chris giggled before replying, "Hi and yes it's overused!"_

"_Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."_

_Chris couldn't hold back a knee reaction; Tony saw on her face that she knew him. _

"_And you apparently know who I am? I'll remember if we dated so maybe I dated one of your friends?" Tony said, laughing awkwardly. "Whatever she said, you should try to know me before judging me." _

_'Why did I say that! Now she'll think that I'm a womanizer… okay I am, but that's not the point. I really want to get to know her!'_

"_Well, if you could let me talk, I'll just say that I heard things when I moved in at Washington DC. You have quite a reputation in my building… but I prefer to make my own judgment."_

'_Thank God' Tony couldn't help but think. "You still haven't told me your name." _

"_Right, Chris. Chris Mitchel." Chris said, giving her hand to Tony. _

_Shaking their hands, they both felt some kind of Tony, it was like in those chick movies he watched with nobody knowing. Love at first sight! He, Tony DiNozzo the player, was falling in love with a complete stranger. _

_A beautiful woman, about 5.6 feet, with piercing lighting blue eyes, an oval face with some freckles and red hair cut in a bob. Tony thought ironically, 'I'm turning into in love with a redhead! Wait, falling in love? Oh God I'm screwed!'_

"_Chris? That's short for?" Tony asked, trying to regain back some sense._

"_Christina, but I don't like my full name so I just go by Chris… just Chris."_

"_Nice to meet you, just Chris." Tony replied, making her giggle._

_While smiling to Tony, all she could think of was, 'Why didn't I tell him the truth? Why? I should have told how I really knew of him, how I know every one of Leroy Jet hero Gibbs' team. Why do I always find myself in this kind of situation?'_

END OF FLASHBACK

TBC

I know it's short but I just wanted to introduce the story and the characters. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to post the second one as soon as possible; I'm still struggling with a part of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

AN: Thanks to all the readers, for adding the story to your favorite/alert list and to the reviewers for the reviews.

Tony, Chris and Sam spent the weekend together. Now it was Monday morning and the bullpen was quiet, and Tony was setting at his desk, thinking. A rumor has been circulating in the office for a few days already. A rumor gaining weight as Abby and Gibbs were right now in Vance's office.

Abby Scuito was not very happy. She has been convoked in Vance's office, and what he was telling her wasn't making her happy in the least. She tried to get help from Gibbs but even Gibbs couldn't make Leon change his mind, even if Gibbs did know better about what was best for Abby.

But the director was adamant, Abby was getting help in the laboratory, because there was too much work for one person and she couldn't keep working by herself. Vance assured Abby that the "Charles Stearling" accident would not be a recurrence; all candidates' profiles would be examined. She was going to conduct the interview and choose herself the new Forensic Scientist who would work with her.

In defeat, Abby and Gibbs came down to the bullpen.

"So is it true?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, Timmy, I'll have a new _co-worker_! Can you believe that?"

"Abs, maybe you could use this help. You're always

overworked."

"Tony! Even if I'm overworked I still prefer working alone!" Abby argued.

"Abby, you do not need to anger yourself."Ziva tried to calm Abby. "Did Director Vance already choose someone?"

"No. I'll be doing the interview and select the one I want to work with."

"That's a good thing, Abby," Tony tried again, seeing that Abby was just getting even more angry. Not that he could blame her but it was always better to have a calm Abby then an angry one.

"And how is that a good thing? I'll have a co-worker!"

"Okay, that's the second time you yelled at me, Abs. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Sorry, Tony. It's just…I don't know, I have a bad feeling about it."

Gibbs hugged Abby, and kissed her on the temple before saying, "Don't worry, Abs. Everything's gonna be alright."

Abby could only hope so; she was having a very bad feeling about it.

The rest of day passed quietly. The team working on cold case as Abby reviewed the files of candidates, who applied recently for the forensic scientist position.

Among them was a file of a young woman; she was working for the Plant Biochemistry Center. She graduated with a Ph. D. in Biochemistry and Chemistry.

Putting the file on the stack to interview, a name could be read on it, Christina M. Mitchell.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

That night, Tony went to Chris's apartment. During the evening, Tony told Chris about the available position that just opened at NCIS.

"Are you kidding me? Because if you are, that's not funny!"

"No, I'm not. I know that you wanted to get a job like that for a long time."

When they met, Chris told Tony how much she found her job boring. She was analyzing, identifying and listing all the plants being gathered around the world. And botanic had never been her favorite subject, but she needed the work and that was the only position available when she moved to Washington DC.

She had told him that she wanted to work at a forensic position. She had applied to several governmental agencies, the police department and NCIS among them.

And Chris was a fan of Abby's work, even before knowing Gibbs. She had always wanted to meet her.

"So, do you know who Ms. Suito is gonna be interviewing?"

"No, Chris, I don't know."

"Could you put a word for me? I don't want you to obtain me the job, just an appointment. I want a chance to prove her I'm the one for the job."

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"Oh, Tony, I love you!"

"Good to know you love me for that." Tony snorted.

"Oh Tony, you know why I love you." Chris replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

While making out with him, Chris could only think that she really needed to tell Tony the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

On Tuesday morning, Tony went to see Abby in her lab. He could see the stacks on her desk.

"Hey Abby, how are you this morning?"

"Hey. Fine and you?"

"Fine, fine…"

"What's going on, Tony?"

Tony replied awkwardly, "Nothing! Just want to be sure you're okay, you know… with you having to find a new co-worker and all…"

Abby gave Tony a big hug. "Thank you Tony. And you were right yesterday, I could use the help."

"Did you already look over the candidates' files?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, none of them will try to frame you for murder this time!"

"Haha, very funny," Tony said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Luckily, Abby didn't seem to notice. It was just that he wasn't that fond of thinking about it. "Anyway, could I get a peak at them?

"You really want to go through them?" Abby asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, okay. Go on and assure yourself that nobody will harm the team"

Tony didn't know how to react. Letting Abby think he wanted to be secure regarding the future forensic scientist or explaining to her that he wanted to know if his girlfriend who nobody knew about had a chance to have an interview? 'Let it be the secure part.'

"I'll just look if any names ring any bells."

Abby showed him the stack of people she was going to interview. Looking through them, Tony was glad that Chris was among them and that he didn't have to do anything about it.

He was already embarrassed about having to lie to Abby about his relationship. He wanted to speak to her about Chris but he was afraid of losing the magic of their liaison if he did talk about it. But it was killing him, keeping silent to the woman he considered a sister.

"Well everything seems fine! I got back to work. See ya later, Abby!"

Abby watched as Tony ran out of her lab. She knew there was something Tony wasn't telling her and she only knew it was a woman. She didn't to want to snoop, didn't want to give into the temptation of her suspicions; she wanted Tony to be able to talk to her about it.

She'd wait until he was ready to tell her but in the meantime she was happy that he found a woman to make him happy.

SSSSSSSS

The following week, Chris got an interview with Abby. She was nervous about it even if Tony had tried to relax her the best he could.

Tony gave her a few tips to get on Abby good side and was she ever grateful. She wanted to make this work more then most anything.

She arrived at the NCIS building, promptly on time, passed security and found herself at Abby's lab a lot quicker then she had hoped. She was _so_ nervous.

She could hear loud music blaring; she knew it was the first test from what Tony warned her about. Abby wanted to be sure that a future co-worker could handle her music. It didn't bother Chris; she liked all sort of music. Going to her, she presented herself with a warm smile and shook Abby's hand.

"Good morning, I'm Chris!"

"Good morning to you too. Call me Abby."

"All right Abby. Good choice of music, I like this group." Chris paused. "It's Collide, right?"

"Yes. Glad you like it!" Abby was clearly pleased. "So tell me more about you."

"I graduated with a Ph D. of biochemistry and chemistry from Stanford. I always oriented my study toward the forensic. I've always wanted to work in this area."

"Okay, I can see that in your file, but what about yourself personally?"

"Oh." Chris and Tony both agreed to keep their relationship hidden during all the interview period. Chris didn't want to have this job because of her relation. If she got this employment then they would come out to the team. And that was still a pretty big if. "I'm a single mom… and well, I'm seeing someone at the moment. It's pretty serious."

"Oh, that's so cute. How old is your child?"

"Sam is four, and one wonderful little boy!" Chris hesitated but then decided to tell her partly the truth. "To be honest with you, I know about you…your work I mean. Because of your results on the importance of mitochondrial DNA cytochrome oxidase gene for the distinction between immature stages of some forensically important fly species."

"Wow. Well, thank you! Listen, I already have seen a lot of people but to be honest too, you are the first one I feel at ease with, your scientific background is more than okay, and you seem fine. I still have to see two more people but let just say that you have a very good chance to have the job."

"Thank you Abby. Please, let me know as soon as possible of your decision or I'll die from the stress." Chris replied with a laugh. She said good-bye then she headed to the elevator.

Waiting for the elevator, Chris was on a little cloud. She couldn't believe that she had such a great chance to obtain the position. The door of elevator opened and as soon as she looked in, Chris lost all her composure. There, in the elevator car was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Ms. Mitchell." Gibbs was shocked when he saw her but didn't let it show.'God, she looks a lot like Shannon.'

"Hello Ag –" Chris interrupted herself. 'I'm not supposed to know him!'

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs presented himself.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, you're not going get out?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

Chris was a little worried. And judging by the look on his face, she had good reason for it. "Me… why?"

"I conduct the second part of the interview; step in Ms. Mitchell."

Getting in, Chris was now really anxious. When the elevator began to move, Gibbs stopped it and spoke.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"I didn't know an agent was qualified to assess the forensic scientist." As usual, when Chris was worried and feeling attacked, she was abrasive.

"I'm qualified to find out if you're a danger to my team and Abby is a part of it." The tone in the team leader's voice left no one to debate.

Trying to calm herself and the situation, Chris's response was to appease the agent. "Listen, I'm just a scientist fascinated by the forensic. All I want is to work with Abby, I really appreciate her works."

"I don't believe you, you seem to me hiding something," Gibbs said bluntly, voice sharp.

"And how did you arrive to this conclusion? We just met," Chris snapped. 'Damn it, Chris; calm down. You're suppose to be trying to appease the situation.'

"My gut." He paused. "I'll keep an eye on you." This was a warning and she knew it. But, what the hell did it mean?

"Thank you Agent Gibbs, I'll keep that in mind," she said crisply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my son to pick up from the kindergarten." With that Chris started the elevator again, and as soon as possible got out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Enjoying the fact that she had the whole day since she took off for the interview, Chris took Sam to the park for the afternoon.

Watching her son play, she tried to calm herself down; that unscheduled meeting with Gibbs had put her emotion on row. Finding solace of having a good chance in obtaining the job, she decided to call her dad. That always put her in a good mood.

"Hi, Dad, it's Chris. I may have gotten a new job," Chris blurted out as soon as her dad picked up. "I can finish the boring one. The analysis of thousands of plants…and hello passion for a work that each day is different and challenging. And I'll help to solve crimes!"

"Sweetie, calm down will you?" Her father said, with a chuckle. "I know you always wanted to work with forensics." He paused, becoming serious. "But don't get carried away since as I understood it, you do not have the job yet. And please tell me that's not at NCIS."

"Daaad…. I know what I'm doing okay?"

"Did you see him?" His voice was sharp.

"A little bit," Chris admitted, keeping her eyes on her son. "Let's just say he didn't welcome me."

"I don't like it, Chris."

"You know I love you right, Dad? You're my dad; you're the one who took me home from the hospital. The one who stood up at night with me when I was a baby, you and mom. You're the one who followed me through my life and you know, both of you mean the world to me."

"I know that…both of us do." He paused, voice heavy with emotion. "That's not what we are worried about. You should tell him the truth."

"Dad, I will. We already talk about it when we learned the truth. When we learned that Shannon and Kelly were dead, we discussed it. We decided that I'd choose the right time to go to him and tell him myself."

"So, why not now?" 'God, why did he have to make sense?'

"First, I want to get to know him. And secondly, I want to know if he likes me, if he could love me without knowing I'm his blood, without knowing I'm his daughter."

TBC….

So did one of you expecting this? I already know where I'm taking the story but let me know what you think!

AN: there is really a paper about it, do not own it! Belong to Michelle Harvey and her team


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

AN : Hey everyone, thank you for adding the story to your favorite/alert list.

Matye : glad you like my story. As for the length of chapter it's hard for me to write so much but as you can see I'm updating :)

I'm still looking for a beta-reader… send me a PM if you're want to beta the story.

**Continuing from the last chapter**

Alec, Chris's dad was worried; his daughter waited so much form Gibbs.

"Honey, I don't want you to be hurt. It's hard for a man who lost everything to open his heart."

"I won't"

"Are you sure? From what I gather this Gibbs doesn't seem very nice to people. When I learned that his wife and Kelly were dead, it hurt me deeply and I don't even know them."

"She was still your daughter…"

"Yeah, and it's hurt that I'll never know her."

2 years ago, this news shattered their family. Chris's mom, Cameron, was ill and needed a transplant of bone marrow. Chris passed some test to know if she could be the donor. That's when she learned that her parents weren't her biological ones. The following months have been tough for them between that and Cameron's leukemia. The Mitchell couldn't understand how this could happen. There tried to join Saint Mary Hospital where Chris was born. Of course, the hospital at first denied all responsibility. After investigation, they come to the only possible explication. Two babies must have been unfortunately switch, one of them being Chris. Eventually, the hospital has been forced to admit that one of the nurses must have committed an error. Now the remaining question was: who was the second baby?

Chris went through a period of uncertainty, who was she really? These parents that she loved so much were not her parents. Somewhere, another girl was their legitimate child raised by another couple, Chris' biological parents. After much discussion and arguments, the Mitchell family finally found a balance. Cameron was healing slowly from her cancer and they realized that a family wasn't only about blood.

The hospital tried to cover-up this issue, avoiding bad publicity, so this story remains unknown to most reporters. Chris and her parents couldn't care less about reporters; all they wanted was to know who the other family was. Chris was born the same day of 3 others girls from this hospital. Going through the files with the legal department of the hospital, the evidence was imposed on them by seeing Gibbs family's file. There was a picture of Shannon, the resemblance was remarkable. No need to be a genius to conclude on the filiations between her and Chris. The hospital had data on Shannon's DNA, a comparison confirmed their hypothesis. The hospital's lawyer did some research on the Gibbs and informed Chris and her parents of their finding. The Mitchell's were horrified to learn the tragic death of Shannon and Kelly. Kelly looked a lot like her father with her mother eyes and hair; they were very saddened that they will never know this little girl. As for Chris, she was struck by her resemblance to her late mother, thwarted too to be deprived of the chance to know one day her mother. The hospital, wanting to avoid further conflict with the Gibbs, left the choice to the Mitchell of whether to contact agent Gibbs. Again, facing this cornelian choice, new discussions have disrupted the tranquility of the family. Ultimately, as the only living member was her biological father and therefore the decision impacting mostly Chris, it would be her choice if she wanted to contact agent Gibbs.

At first, grieving a non-existent relationship with her biological mother and Kelly who she considered as some sort of sister and not wanting to hurt her dad's feeling, Chris decided against getting to know Gibbs. But then as the time flew by, she felt an impulse toward her father. Talking to her dad to make sure he knew how much she loved him and that he will be forever ever her dad she moved to Washington in order to get closer to her father and maybe getting to know him.

The Gibbs' subject was always a little tense. Alec was still grieving his unknown daughter, but he was really worried about Chris and what this new situation could bring, so he tried to warn her.

"Chris, be careful, please"

"Dad, I'll be fine. Even if Gibbs doesn't like me, it doesn't matter"

"Of course it does, he still is your father, and if he rejects you… I'm afraid Chris, this little game you're playing could end badly."

"Dad, don't worry about me, ok? I gotta go, Sam needs me, love you dad. Bye"

"Love you too. Tell Sam hi for me. Bye"

The next days passed like a blur, Gibbs' team got a case so Tony didn't saw Chris and Sam much. Chris was restless, impatient to know if she got the job. Eventually, she got a call from Abby asking her to come at NCIS the following morning.

Chris called Tony that night, he was at his apartment trying to get some rest, the case was straining.

"Hi honey!"

"Hey babe,"

"You sound awful Tony, are you sure you don't want me to come? I could fix you something to eat and help you to distress a little."

"I'm fine Chris, and believe me, if you were here, I wouldn't rest" Tony replied teasing her.

"Ok, never mind, I should let you"

"No, you wanted to tell me something, didn't you?"

"oh, I have an appointment with Abby, tomorrow, do you know her decision about the forensic scientist position?"

"No, I don"t…. So if you have the job, do you have an idea how we're going to handle all of that?"

"First, I think that we should tell Abby, she is the nicer of them, right?"

That make Tony laugh a little. "Yeah, and she could help us with the other…."

"They're your friends Tony, they will be happy for you"

"I know, it's just that you're the best thing that ever happened in my life and I can't stop myself to think that I gonna lose you." Tony tried to explain this bad vibes he felt about it "I think a paranoiac, but it's like your introduction to my team will broke us apart"

Chris didn't know what to say. When she learned the truth about her identity, she conduct an investigation on Gibbs and his team. She wanted to know everything about him. When she met Tony, she felt immediately attracted to him, it was chemical, love at first sight. But when he introduce himself, and understood that she somehow knows him; she didn't know how to react. Tony was persuaded that it was his playboy personata and panicking she's gone with it. Now the dilemma was how to tell him the truth? She was always putting the discussion to later. Being a little cowardly, she couldn't do it now, not by phone.

"Tony I love you, Sam loves you. I don't want to lose you too, you're a great man and I'm sure you won"t lose us" 'please let this be true'

"I love you too Chris, you should go to sleep, it's late and you have an important meeting tomorrow. I'm sure you got the job! Sleep well, bye"

"Thanks. You too tony, bye"

Chris was on her nerve, she was waiting for the elevator to take her to Abby'lab. When the door opened, she took a big breath and walk to her future.

"Good morning Abby"

"Chris, hi. How are you?"

"To be honest a little nervous."

"Don't be, you got the job!"

"Oh my god! You're not kidding right? I can't believe it!"

"Believe it! You're more than qualified for the work and you seem fine."

"Thank you, Abby! I'm so happy I could hug you!"

"Don't hold back"

They hug a few seconds then Chris pulled away, now was the time of truth, for her and Tony.

"Uhm Abby, I have something to tell you."

"Okaaay…, go on"

"It's not easy for me… it's something you should have known before maybe, I don't know anymore but he didn't want, and argh…."

"Chris calm down, and tell me simply"

"Ok, you remember I told you I was seeing someone and it was pretty serious?"

"Yeah…."

"Well… wait I'll call him that be easier" Chris took her phone and called Tony. As soon as he pick up she told him in singing tone "hey, it's tiiiiime! Could you come and help me? I can't do it alone!...thank you"

Abby was intrigued. "Who are we waiting?"

"You'll see, he won't be long"

A few second later, Tony came in the lab. Abby thinking he came down to say hi begin to introduce him to Chris

"Tony, hey, come on I'll present you Chris, my new co-worker."

"Abby, he knows me, that's what I was trying to tell you, Tony and I are in an relationship…"

"What!"

"Abs, look, I should have told you earlier. But Chris; she's the love of my live, I don't want to spoil this relationship, I was afraid, I ignore of what but I'm trying very hard to make this relation work…"

"And I didn't want to influence your decision regarding the job with my relation with Tony… So am I still engaged?"

Abby was frowning making them very nervous then she smiled and went to hug them both. "Ow, you're so cute, I'm happy for you!" Letting them go, she punched Tony in the arm. "And you mister, never be afraid to talk to Abby, got it!"

"Got it Abs, glad you're okay with it cause we'll need your help to tell the others…"

TBC

Tada! Well next chapter the others' reaction. Leave me a review ;-)


	4. AN

Hey everyone !

I wanted to tell you that this story is still in writing ! I had difficulties with the 4th chapter but I've just sent it to a beta reader, so I hope to post it soon!

Hope that you all spent a merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for updating so late (oops, rule # 6). I like I said I had difficulties with this chapter. The big lines of the story are already set, and I'm struggling to write the different chapters.

Thanks to all the readers for your reviews, or adding this story in your alert/favorite list.

Thanks to BlueEyes444, she's a great beta reader! All remaining mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4

Chris was chewing on her lower lip; she was more than a little worried about being accepted by Tony friends and mostly by Gibbs. Both were important to her.

Tony was really worried; he hoped everything would go smoothly and that the team would understand his relationship with Chris.

Abby on the other hand was excited; she was bouncing on her feet and she waited for the team, along with Ducky and Jimmy to come in her lab. She called them just a few minutes ago.

They arrived at Abby's lab all together knowing that Abby wanted them to meet her new partner, Chris.

Abby began, "Everyone, I want to present to you Chris Mitchell, my new co-worker! Chris, my favorite people at NCIS!" Then pointing to each one, "This is special agent McGee and that's Ziva, and here's our wonderful M.E. Ducky, his assistant Jimmy and over there is our bossman Gibbs." Chris nodded to everyone.

McGee, wanting her to feel welcome, shook her hand warmly. "Nice to meet you, Chris." Chris shook his hand, smiling in return; she did the same with Ziva as with Jimmy and Ducky. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all…"

Approaching Gibbs she extended her hand but seeing it was not returned, let her hand dropped. It hurt her more then she thought possible. It wasn't going as she hoped with Gibbs, for an unknown reason, her father didn't seem to like her.

Gibbs had a difficult time to hold himself together; she looked so much like Shannon, it literally hurt to even be near her. He saw the pain in her eyes when he refused to shake her hand but he couldn't, not when he saw Shannon staring back at him.

And without knowing why, he felt a lot more concern then he should for a random stranger. Being a little angry with himself he growled a "welcome to NCIS."

Ziva, trying to diffuse the tension, arched one eyebrow as she rose to the point. "You said 'finally' why?"

Chris groaned internally. 'It's showtime'. "Well… um, I kinda already know about you…"

Tony has been quiet the whole time, trying to calm himself down. He came behind Chris and put his hand on her shoulder. "I told her about you." Tony could see their brains going over his action and words and he knew one of them would figure it out before long. He could see McGee and Jimmy's confusion, Ducky's understanding, Ziva's irritation and Gibbs's silent fuming.

Ziva was the first to speak. "You are a couple!"

Abby came to their rescue. "Yes they're a couple, I just learned it. And it's cute, don't you think?"

Gibbs was furious. "Cute is not the word that came to my mind Abby." Then turning to Tony, he growled, "Rule 12."

Tony couldn't understand Gibbs' fury; sure he knew that this news would be like a little storm but he didn't think it would be this bad. Putting his mask on, _Everything's fine,_ and giving a fake smile the Italian tried to joke. "She's not my partner Gibbs, we aren't on the field together. She works in the lab, I'm an agent and see no rules are broken…"

It didn't settle Gibbs's temper. To the contrary it only worsens it.

Sensing Gibbs' mood and before it could end badly, Abby replied, "Oh, come on Gibbs, be a little supportive! They're in love, so be happy for them."

Gibbs was beyond furious or he would have thought before snapping at Abby, "You know how Tony works. He's in 'love', he'd do everything to charm her, and in two weeks it will be over! Then working will be difficult and you'll need to fire her and find someone else if he doesn't seduce her too!" And then turning to Tony he added, "I can't believe you used your influence to get her the job!"

That hurt; like a shot to the heart. Gibbs, a man that Tony considered a father thought that of him?

Tony had thought that Gibbs knew that he wasn't that shallow. "That's what you think? That I made Abby choose her? That I'm just a player who can't love someone for more than two weeks?" Anger was quickly replacing the hurt.

Chris couldn't believe how bad the situation was becoming. "Tony, please calm down…"

Blinded by his anger, Gibbs snarled, "That's who you are, DiNozzo." Then turning to Chris he added, "And you! I told you I'd watch you. I know to listen to my gut and put in my veto. You can't work here. Pack your things and go!"

Abby was taken back. "GIBBS! She's not working for you! You can't fire her!" The rest were silent; not knowing how this was going to go down, that was the only thing they could do.

Chris couldn't handle it; it was all too much for her. So she mumbled something, excusing herself and left.

Tony tried to stop her. "Chris! Please wait!" Turning to Gibbs he yelled, "I hope you're happy!" before he ran out after Chris, hoping he could get to her before she left.

Ducky was dazed, he didn't understand his friend's reaction. Shaking his head, all he could say was how much he was chagrined by his attitude. "Jethro, I'm really disappointed…"

"You're not the only one Ducky," Abby blurted. "Gibbs, I picked Chris by myself. Tony didn't influence my decision, and for your information, they've been together for more than six months now. How could you be that thoughtless?" Abby couldn't understand Gibbs. 'How could her silver fox could be so insensitive?'

Gibbs didn't answer her. Looking at his team, he realized his mistake. Ducky's disappointment, Abby's hurt, Ziva's incomprehension, McGee and Palmer's fear.

Without a word, he stormed out of Abby's lab. He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way, he understood the other's feeling because himself felt that way about himself right now. He couldn't even try and begin to figure out his reaction but he knew that if he didn't want to lose DiNozzo's respect and friendship, he had some serious apologies to do. Never mind his rules.

Tony was in the same state as everyone else. How could Gibbs say those things about him; how could he think so low of him after all these years? But it wasn't his priority right now; he needed to find Chris and to make sure she was okay. Running in the corridor he found her at a little corner. He tried to calm himself by breathing slowly and deeply but it wasn't working as well as he hoped.

Chris was leaning her back on the wall, her head bowed. She took a deep breath to compose herself; she was having an internal struggle. 'Well, I wanted to know if my biological father would somehow know me and like me as a stranger. Now, I know! Why, why did I need to open the Pandora's box! Now I have to make sure he never realizes I'm his daughter since I'm pretty sure if he finds out, he'll feel obliged to like me because of blood. And I will not handle the sudden love. How could I? How could I handle the fact that if I weren't family my parent will dislike me!'

Feeling arms surrounding her, Chris looked up and saw her boyfriend embracing her. She held onto Tony, her head in the crook of his neck, trying to sooth her sadness in his warmth.

Tony hugged her, trying to comfort her the best he could. "Hush… It's going to be okay, you'll see. Everything will be okay…."

TBC

Hope you like it ! Let me know and leave me a review ….


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but real life was taking all my time.

I especially grateful to BlueEyes444 who did a wonderful job to beta read this chapter. Thanks a lot!

Please R&R, it will make my day.

I'll stop boring you now, here's the story, hope you'll enjoy it!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 5

In the lab, everybody was quiet after Gibbs's departure. They were worried about the team, their family… Ducky tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jethro will regain his reason and explain himself with Tony. Everything will be fine…" The M.E. didn't know who he wanted to reassure. Himself or his friends.

McGee spoke for the first time since this little confrontation. "Do you really think that he loves her?"

Ziva smiled a bit. "Of course, Chris is the reason Tony was not himself the past few months… a man in love!"

Ducky knew it was useless to dwell on this, so he boosted everyone to work.

"Well, Mr. Palmer, we have a body waiting for us, and it's rude of us to make him wait so long."

"Yes, Doctor, we should go begin the autopsy," Palmer agreed, following Ducky out of the lab.

"Come on McGee. We better go back at our desks too and do some work before Gibbs reaps us a new one," Ziva said, leading the way to the elevator.

McGee followed her, trying to correct her slang. "Ziva, it's to rip us a new one, not reap!"

"Whatever, you understood me. Anyway, we still have to get back…" Abby could hear the Israeli replying to Tim.

She sighed. She had stayed quiet the whole time while the others talked. She was worried beyond herself. She could only hope that her two favorite men would be okay with each other. Taking her hippo in her hands, she held him. "Bossman and Tony have to make peace, and they will succeed, right Bert?"

Gibbs found Chris and Tony in the hallway leading to the interrogation room. Chris was sobbing in her boyfriend's arms while the Italian was comforting her. Sensing his presence before actually seeing it, Tony looked up and met his boss's eyes. Gibbs was distressed by the hurt and the betrayal he could see in his agent's gaze. And even more shocked by the sorrow he felt for Chris's sadness.

Before he could say anything, Tony beat him to it and growled, "What do you want? I think that you did enough for today, so please leave us alone! Come on, Chris, we still have work to do." Tony took Chris by her hand and led her back into the lab, brushing off Gibbs when they passed near him.

Gibbs tried to understand his reaction but came up with nothing.' Why was he reacting so badly and so deeply to Chris Mitchell? Sure she was the very image of Shannon; the resemblance was troubling him but he knew that was not the only reason. It has to be something else, if only he knew what!'

And the team leader still had to find a way to make peace with his senior agent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tony and Chris arrived to the lab and found Abby sitting at her desk with Bert in her hands. Looking up as they come to her, Abby stand up and engulfed Chris in a bear hug. "Chris, don't worry about the bossman. He'll come to his senses. I don't know why he reacted this way anyway. Maybe he didn't have his coffee this morning or maybe his knee is hurting him again or maybe…"

"Abby! Calm down, will you?" Tony stopped her rambling.

"Sorry."

The Italian seeing that Abby hadn't released his girlfriend and sensing her discomfort to be hugged this way by … well a stranger to her, added with a little smile "Abby, maybe you can free Chris too."

Letting her go, Abby repeated herself with a, "Sorry."

Chris, feeling at least accepted by the Goth, smiled at her. "No worries, it's all right."

Abby tried to comfort her again seeing Chris's puffy red eyes."Don't worry about your job; you're working here with me. And give Gibbs a few days, I'm sure he will accept you!" And then turning to Tony, she hugged him too. "Tony! Please, you have to solve this situation with Gibbs! I'm sure he didn't mean what he said…"

Tony interrupted her again, "Abby, never mind. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts, Abs! Leave it to me and Gibbs, will you?" Tony didn't want her to feel so guilty and depressed; and knowing his girlfriend would easily take the blame for the deterioration of his relationship with his boss added to her, "And you too Chris. It's my problem, not yours. Come on, I'm sure you have work to do. I'll leave you to it, and see you later."

With that, Tony left the safety and the serenity of the lab to go in the bullpen. He knew Gibbs would be in a foul mood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gibbs found McGee and Ziva hard at work when he came into the bullpen. Knowing that their last investigation was finished, he tried to hide his smile at their attempt to keep themselves from him. Sitting at his desk, he grabbed and opened the file of a cold case, trying to put his mind on something else beside Tony and his new girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Tony arrived too and sat at his desk without a look to anyone. He grabbed a cold case file and tried to concentrate on it, trying not to think of anything beside it.

It was going to be a long day…

The team spent the day working on cold cases in an awkward atmosphere. When came the time, Tony was the first to bid the rest of the team a good night and went to the lab to retrieve Chris to go home.

Gibbs' gaze followed him until he couldn't see him anymore. He knew there was only one thing to do. He'll have to break his own rules…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The couple went to Tony's apartment after getting Sam from kindergarten.

Tony was playing with the little boy when the doorbell rang. Chris, thinking it was the Chinese food they had ordered, went to get her purse and to open the door.

Both Gibbs and Chris was a little surprised when the door was open, Chris thinking it was the delivery guy and Gibbs expecting his senior field agent.

Chris was the first to regain her stability, and asked her father curtly, "Agent Gibbs… what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Mitchell, is DiNozzo there?" Gibbs answered nicely. If he wanted Tony to speak to him, he couldn't be rude to her.

Seeing the team leader was being nice to her, she finally invited him in. "Yeah, you can come in and yes, he is with Sam." With that, she went to get her boyfriend and son who were in the spare room. "Tony, Gibbs is here, he wants to see you."

The Italian looked at her for any sign of being disturbed. Seeing none, he was relieved. "Stay with Sam. I'll show him the door." He wasn't going to let his boss stress his family in his own home.

"Tony, wait! I really think he just wants to talk. You should hear him at least."

"Gibbs is here, you mean your super boss?" Sam exclaimed, excitedly. Tony had talked a lot to Sam about his job and the people he worked with. And of course, speaking of Gibbs, he painted him as a super hero. So of course, Sam was excited to meet him and rushed toward the living-room where the silver haired agent waited. Neither his mother nor Tony could stop him in time.

Sam charged Gibbs like a little tornado, leaving him stunned. "Hi, I'm Sam and you must be Gibbs, Tony's boss. Right? Is that true you built a boat in your basement? And by yourself? By your hands? Could someday I come with Tony to see it? Right Mommy, could I go? Pleeease?" Sam blurted out, turning to his mother who just came into the living-room with Tony.

"Sam! It's very rude, and Agent Gibbs didn't permit you to go," Chris scolded him. In the meantime Tony took him in his arms and looked at Gibbs and praying that his boss would not lose his temper on the child.

"Oooohhhh…. Mommy. Please?"

Gibbs could clearly see the relationship of this little family and was overwhelmed by it. He couldn't say no to a child. "It's okay. You can come one day with Tony…"

Sam was trying to disentangle himself from Tony's arms as he talked, "Oh! Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Finally, Tony gave up and in seconds, Sam went straight to Gibbs and hugged him around the legs. "See, Mommy? Gibbs is okay. So I can go?"

Watching her son with his grandfather, without them even knowing the link they shared brought a bitter smile to Chris. "We'll see Sam. Come on, why don't you leave Agent Gibbs alone now?"

Everyone was surprised by Gibbs's answer. "It's okay, I don't mind."

The doorbell rang again, this time the food being delivered. Chris went to the door to get the dinner while Sam was still hanging onto Gibbs. "Tony, could Gibbs eat with us, please? Gibbs, you staying right? So can tell me about boats? And Navy? Tony told me you were a marine before being a cop!"

Gibbs knelt down to be on the same height with Sam. "I don't know Sam, it's depends on Tony and your mom." Gibbs knew he was playing it dirty, putting his agent on this situation, but if it meant he could stay and talk himself out of the mess he was with Tony, it would be worth it.

Tony read Gibbs perfectly and made it understood he knew he had been played, giving Gibbs a murderous look while Sam wasn't looking at him, he replayed smoothly, "Of course you can stay Agent Gibbs!"

They all ate dinner together, Sam being unaware of the heavy atmosphere between the adults. He chatted during all the time, asking questions of both Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs really appreciated his time with the kid; it felt good to spent time with him. He didn't understand how he could react so badly to his mother and be so at ease with Sam.

When they finished their dinner, Chris told them that she and Sam would go spent the night to her apartment. She was glad Sam could spend some times with his grandfather and that they got along so well. But she knew Tony and Gibbs needed to talk.

Gibbs was a little taken aback by the hug Sam gave him before parting. What surprised him most was the warm feeling he felt when he returned the hug.

The two Mitchells gone, Tony was uneasy. He didn't know what to expect from the former marine. He was still rather angry at the older man and he wasn't too sure if Gibbs was or not.

Gibbs knew it had to be now or never. He had to find the words to express his regrets but found it difficult.

"DiNozzo, I don't say this often," Gibbs snorted to himself. He didn't say this at all. He added a little gruffly: "Listen, you're a good agent, the best one I have worked with, but furthermore you're a good man, one I would have been proud to call my son. I never meant the things I told you earlier."

Tony knew that it was the closest thing to an apology he would get from Gibbs. The compliment went straight to heart. He always looked at his boss as a father figure, seeing Gibbs was the father he never got to have, and in his wildest dreams, he wished the feeling was returned. This night, even if the team leader hadn't told him plainly, it was clear to Tony, Gibbs considered him as his son, and it felt good to hear the endearment.

Tony, always being able to forgive easily, was tempted to give in. But the fact that Gibbs didn't like Chris for an unknown reason was disturbing. Tony loved Chris and he would do anything to assure the durability of his relationship. Without giving anything to Gibbs, he asked, "What about Chris?"

"What to tell about her?" Feeling cornered, Gibbs played it dumb. He honestly couldn't say what troubled him about her was.

But that just unnerved Tony more, he snarled, "Gibbs! What is it about her that made you act like that? I can't understand why!"

The team leader, seeing this mattered a lot to his agent, tried the truth for once and snarled back, "I don't know. Okay, I just don't know!", then added more gently, "I don't know why I reacted that way… it's a gut feeling…like her arrival is a bad omen but I'll try to be nice to her in the future…"Then he added quietly, "I'm sorry for that."

Tony was speechless, and he had good reason to be. Gibbs had actually apologized to him, and he couldn't believe his ears. Knowing that his boss was willing to smooth things over between him and Chris and on top of his apology, Tony gave in. He looked at his boss with a small smile before it turned into a full-fledged smirk. "You apologized! I can't believe I don't have a camera to record it!" Then more seriously he added, "It means a lot to me Gibbs, and thank you."

And with a heartfelt handshake between the two men, the storm was averted. But Gibbs knew he would have to get to know Chris and understand his attitude toward her if he didn't want to lose his son.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Stay stunned for more angst, I know it's short and I apologize again but with work I barely had time to write. I know where the story is going. I just need to find the time to put it on paper :-)

Oh, and don't forget to review.


End file.
